Tout est relatif
by nessa-san
Summary: Dans la vie réelle au Japon, les frères Elric et Winry sont dans un orphelinat géré par Riza Hawkeye. Un nouveau professeur de Chimie, Roy Mustang, arrive dans leur lycée avec qui Edward entame une relation cinéphile. yaoi RoyXEd OOC et AU


E=mc²

Comme tous les jours au lycée, Edward se tenait adossé à sa chaise, un air lasse peint sur son visage hâlé tourné vers le paysage. Les montagnes de l'est se dressaient fièrement devant lui, le narguant de leur liberté immortelle. Pendant que le professeur de chimie, incompétent d'après lui, dictait la loi de la radioactivité à ses élèves endormis, le blond jouait nerveusement avec son crayon, le tournant et le retournant sans arrêt entre ses doigts habiles et fins. Sa voisine souffla pour la énième fois de l'heure et lui envoya un morceau de gomme en pleine face. Il se retourna vers elle, surpris de se faire agresser si sauvagement, et haussa un sourcil à son intention.

Arrête de faire ça avec ton crayon, ça me déconcentre, chuchota la jeune fille d'un ton indigné. Je suis suffisamment en retard dans ce cours, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Edward posa son crayon, le regard presque hautain, celui qu'elle détestait voir chez lui, et prit une feuille de son bloc note, écrivit quelque choses dessus et en fit un avion. Il fit un signe à sa voisine et lança l'avion en papier droit vers le professeur à la voix morose. L'objet non identifié se posa sur ses feuilles de cours ce qui lui fit relever la tête pour la première fois de l'heure. Il jeta un oeil timide vers ses élèves, dont quelques uns grognèrent dans leur sommeil, et papillonna des cils en prenant l'avion dans ses mains.

À qui est ce-cette ob-bjet ? Fit-il maladroitement à sa classe.

Ouvrez donc l'avion, ordonna un des élèves.

Le professeur n'eut pas le courage de chercher qui était le propriétaire de cette voix, mais ouvrit l'avion. Sur le papier, en lettre majuscule, il lut : « Je sais qui tu es, tu ne peux t'échapper, le jugement te rattrapera, et il te transpercera. » Des goûtes de sueur vinrent perlaient son front dominant et il remit ses lunettes sur son nez, d'un geste nerveux, qui était plus un tic qu'autre chose.

T'es malin, toi ! T'as vu sa tête ? Souffla la voisine d'Edward en ses mains. Tu lui as écrit quoi ?

La vérité...

Plus tard, le principal du lycée vint dans la salle de cours de dessin annoncer qu'ils auraient un nouveau professeur de chimie.

T'es pas croyable, Ed !

Winry, sa voisine de classe et sa meilleure amie d'enfance, et lui étaient dans la cour, assis dans l'herbe sous leur arbre préféré, un gros chêne au tronc sombre et aux racines apparentes.

Dis, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Hein ?

Range ton ipod et écoute ta conscience, pauvre andouille ! C'est la troisième fois cette année que nous changeons de prof de chimie et à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de toi ! Tu leur envoies quoi dans ses stupides avions en papier ?

Winry, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas tes affaires, grogna Edward en enlevant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles. Ça te servira à quoi de savoir, de toute façon tu seras si omnubilée par tes nouvelles clés de douze que je t'offre pour ton anniversaire que tu oublieras tous nos soucis du présent, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en lui tendant un gros paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

Ed ! Il ne fallait pas ! S'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant le paquet des mains, telle une furie.

Oh que si, sinon tu m'aurais fait la peau, murmura Edward dans sa canette de thé glacé.

AH ! Ils sont superbes ! Arigato Edo-kun ! Remercia la jeune fille en envoyant valdinguer la boîte sur la tête du petit blond.

Je n'ai jamais compris ton amour pour la mécanique, mais ça me fait plaisir que mon cadeau de donne autant de joie pour que tu me confondes avec une benne à ordure, dit-il doucement alors que son petit frère arrivait lui aussi avec un cadeau dans les mains.

Joyeux anniversaire, Winry ! Fit Alphonse en souriant.

Le paquet contenait une nouvelle blouse de travail, d'un bleu profond qui allait si bien avec ses yeux. Elle les remercia dans une étreinte maternelle et contempla ses cadeaux d'un oeil lubrique.

J'imagine que tu iras faire voir tout ça à ton prof de mécano ? Glissa Edward à son oreille alors qu'il la voyait sourire doucement de bonheur.

Quoi ?! Mais euh, non ! Pas du tout ! S'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant rapidement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Al d'un ton innocent.

Rien, Al. Ton frère dit encore des conneries ! Fit rapidement Winry avant qu'Edward n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer.

Winry ne voulait pas qu'Alphonse sache qu'elle devenait une femme, comme si elle le protégeait. Edward n'avait jamais compris pourquoi tant de cachotterie envers son frère, son amie d'enfance, alors qu'ils avaient pris leur bain ensemble depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais c'était vrai qu'Alphonse était innocent et que c'était ce côté de sa personnalité qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. Et Winry ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il tombe sur une fille perverse et sadique qui lui aurait appris comment se conjuguait le verbe aimer. Alphonse était trop pur pour être gâché en un jouet de convoitise.

Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent à fêter l'anniversaire de Winry dans leur orphelinat, là où ils vivaient tous les trois depuis leur enfance, depuis que leur parent les avaient laissé à cause de la guerre. Les plus jeunes de l'orphelinat étaient déjà au lit et ceux entre quatorze et dix-sept ans s'étaient regroupés autour de Winry avec un énorme gâteau à la mousse de framboise, son préféré. Seize bougies furent soufflées et la jeune fille envoya celles-ci dans la figure du gars en face d'elle pour pouvoir faire glisser la lame de son couteau en travers les entrailles de la mousse. Un délicieux bruit s'en échappa, qui en fit saliver plus d'un, et une grosse part arriva dans l'assiette de la reine de la soirée. Elle envoya un grand sourire à l'assemblé qui la regardait, et fourra sa cuillère dans son gâteau puis dans sa bouche en un temps record.

Winry avait reçut beaucoup de cadeaux, même de la part de la directrice de l'orphelinat, Riza Hawkeye. À la fin de la soirée, Ed et Al étaient effondrés sur la table et ronflés comme des bienheureux en remuant la patte.

Le lendemain, les trois orphelins fillèrent rapidement en cours après s'être aperçu qu'ils étaient encore en retard. Le premier cours d'Ed et de Winry était chimie, et le nouveau professeur se tenait debout entre les rangs des tables, où les élèves étaient bizarrement réveillés et... captivés ? Edward secoua la tête pour se reprendre, tendit son billet de retard vers le novice et sans un regard, il rejoint sa place habituelle à côté de la fenêtre.

Panne d'oreiller ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme excuse, jeunes gens ? Fit une voix à la fois sévère et bizarrement chaude au dessus de la tête des deux retardataires.

Edward leva la tête vers le prof, et fut surpris de ne pas voir un vieux ridé, les cheveux en bataille de trop mettre ses mains dedans à force de réfléchir, des lunettes en écailles et le front bombé de formules de réactions chimiques les plus démentes. Mais face à lui se trouvait un jeune homme à la peau pâle, les cheveux sombres et le regard d'un noir à faire pâlir un corbeau. Il était assez grand, ce qui énerva Edward, lui qui était petit, et son visage était doux et hautain à la fois. L'absence de rides lui donnait l'air d'avoir tout au plus vingt cinq printemps.

Winry eut l'air paniqué car le professeur posa une main sereine sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter :

Allons, je ne dirai rien à personne de ce que vous faites tous les deux dans les couloirs pour être ainsi en retard.

La jeune fille devint aussi rouge que l'uniforme qu'elle portait et begaya un « C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez » en baissant les yeux sur sa table alors que toute la classe se moquait. Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment ce prof avait le culot de dire ça ? Et aussi naturellement en plus ?! Il le paiera cher, Edward en était sûr.

Rah, ce prof m'énerve ! Ragea Edward en sortant de son cinquième cours de chimie avec le professeur Mustang.

Celui-ci lui avait tenu tête comme jamais personne l'avait fait depuis le collège quand un des grands de troisième lui avait foutu une raclée et qu'il avait riposté par un coup de pied bien placé. Edward regardait encore une fois par la fenêtre et Mustang n'avait pas apprécié. Alors il l'avait envoyé au tableau lui faire réciter le tableau périodique de mémoire devant toute la classe. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il avait là un terrible adversaire. Edward connaissait ce tableau par coeur, depuis la masse des éléments jusqu'aux nombres d'électrons qui les composaient. Mustang avait alors plissé les yeux, l'air suspicieux et avait jeté un oeil dans la salle. Edward avait alors rétorqué qu'aucun poster du tableau périodique ne s'y trouvait mais il l'avait tout de suite rembarré comme quoi ce n'était pas cela qu'il cherchait mais un élève assez faible pour souffler les réponses à un élève aussi hautain.

Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Lui, il n'est pas prêt de nous quitter, il a l'air de se sentir bien ici, fit Winry en montrant le professeur à sa fenêtre.

Il regardait les élèves avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et fit courir son regard vers les deux élèves qui l'observaient. Il fut surpris d'être ainsi regarder, mais leur fit un signe aimable, qui enragea un peu plus le petit blond. Le professeur pouffa légèrement devant l'air furieux de son élève et retourna vers son bureau pour corriger les devoirs maisons qu'ils venaient de rendre.

Nan, mais regarde le avec ses chemises parfaitement repassées et aussi blanches que sa peau cadavérique! S'exclama Edward l'air mauvais et les poings crispés.

Sa peau n'est pas si blanche que ça, souffla Winry en croquant dans un biscuit à la framboise.

Et ses expressions à la con ! « Comme si monsieur pouvait réciter parfaitement le tableau périodique sans aucune aide d'un élève assez faible pour servir un autre aussi hautain », mima Edward dans une grimace.

Roy-sensei est fort dans son domaine, Edo-kun, fit Winry en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

Roy-baka ouais, rétorqua-t-il en prenant la bouteille d'un geste furieux. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit l'appeler par son prénom, à ce foutu prof ! Mustang, ça me va. Si j'étais prof, mes élèves me respecteraient, donc il m'appelleraient par mon nom, et y rajouteraient un sama tant qu'à faire ! Il se prend pour un pédophile ou quoi ?

Ce n'est pas parce que nous l'appelons par son prénom que nous ne le respectons pas, Edward, dit sagement Winry les yeux fermés.

Oh c'est pas parce que mademoiselle fréquente un professeur qu'elle doit tout de suite protéger la gente professorale !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux furieusement et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

Si tu n'es pas assez mature pour comprendre les sentiments des autres à ton égard alors tu te la fermes ! Et je ne le fréquente pas ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre son sac pour courir vers le hall du lycée.

Les sentiments des autres à mon égard ? Mais de quoi elle parle encore ? Pff les filles, souffla Edward en s'allongeant contre une racine du chêne.

Edward attendait son frère et Winry à la sortie du lycée pour faire le chemin ensemble, comme ils le faisaient depuis des années. Mais aucuns d'eux ne vint à l'heure de pointe. Il s'inquiéta légèrement et fit les cent pas devant le portail. Il croisa quelques garçons de la classe d'Alphonse et en prit un à part.

Tu sais où mon frère ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Je crois qu'il est resté en cours pour parler avec le professeur, lui répondit le garçon un peu nerveux de s'être fait interpellé par un terminal.

Quel prof ?

Roy-sensei.

Edward l'observa un moment et après s'être assuré qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il repartit vers le bâtiment des sciences. Il gravit les marches qui menaient aux laboratoires de chimie et entra sans frapper dans la salle de cours de Mustang. Il y trouva son frère, à sa grand surprise, dans les bras du professeur.

QUOI !? S'écria Edward, figé devant ce spectacle étrange.

Ed ? Gémit Alphonse en levant un visage plein de larmes.

Al, tu fais quoi là ? Demanda son frère en observant Mustang, l'air méfiant. « ça ne va pas recommencer, quand même ?! » pensa-t-il.

Alphonse m'a raconté votre histoire durant la guerre et a commencé à pleurer alors qu'il me disait comment vous aviez survécu à l'incendie de votre maison.

Al, pourquoi raconter cette histoire à un inconnu ? Fit Edward en s'approchant doucement vers lui. Ça ne le regarde pas. Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que nous !

Comment peux-tu être si froid alors qu'on a connu des choses horribles ? Comment peux-tu faire semblant que tout va bien alors qu'on est seul et que le monde nous évite ? S'exclama Alphonse les mains crispés à la chemise humide de larmes de Mustang.

Al, arrête maintenant ! On en a déjà parlé et--

NON ! TOI tu en as déjà parlé ! Moi je n'ai fait que t'écouter du début à la fin ! De comment on allait vivre quand j'aurais atteint la majorité, comment on gagnera de l'argent légalement pour nous acheter une maison en campagne et comment on mourra de vieillesse avec Winry à nos côtés ! Je ne veux pas d'une vie si heureuse ! Je veux qu'on honore nos parents et ceux de Winry, qu'on vive avec la conscience d'avoir fuit notre famille pour se réfugier chez des étrangers, et qu'on apprenne ce que la vie nous réserve sans condition ! J'en ai marre de ce futur si radieux à tes yeux ! Je veux plus ! J'en peux plus !

Al... fit tristement Edward en laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue devenue pâle à force de remontrance.

Des sueurs froides venaient avec son envie de vomir et sa tête lui tournait. Il s'assit lourdement à la première chaise qu'il trouva et se prit la tête dans ses mains moites.

Je ne sais pas où et avec qui vous vivez mais...

Une heure plus tard, Edward et Alphonse étaient assis dans le canapé de Roy Mustang, à siroter silencieusement une thé au citron. Il les avait invité à dormir dans son appartement et Edward avait répondit oui sans réfléchir. Maintenant, il ressentait de la honte et du regret. De la honte envers tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à son frère et envers lui-même. Et du regret d'avoir répondu affirmativement à l'invitation de son professeur de chimie, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas, et que de tout façon, un professeur n'invitait jamais des élèves chez lui, cela ne se faisait pas.

Il faudrait que vous appeliez l'orphelinat où vous vivez pour leur dire où vous êtes, fit la voix de Mustang depuis la cuisine où une odeur d'huile d'olive et de pomme de terre s'y échappait.

Ouais, fit Edward en se retenant de saliver dans son thé. Où est votre téléphone ?

Vous n'avez pas de portable ? Les jeunes en ont toujours un ou deux dans leur poche !

Ouais bah je suis pas le prototype même de l'ado furax contre ses vieux et qui envoie des SMS à en exploser son forfait, grogna le blondinet l'air morose.

Pardon ? Fit Mustang qui s'agitait dans la cuisine.

Où est votre fichu téléphone ? Répéta Ed en roulant des yeux.

Couloir, première porte à gauche !

Le jeune blond entra dans la pièce et s'étonna de trouver le téléphone dans la chambre, sur la table de chevet. « Pourquoi mettre un anti sommeil à côté de son oreiller ? » pensa-t-il en prenant l'objet satanique. Oui, il détestait les téléphones. Une pure perte d'argent, d'après lui. Ça sonnait toujours quand on rêvait d'agneau cuit à la braise et de pomme de terre doré à la poelle ou quand on était sous la douche. C'était aussi avec le téléphone qu'il avait su que ses parents et ceux de Winry étaient morts.

Il chassa ces pensées et composa le numéro de l'orphelinat. Il tomba sur Riza, pas du tout d'humeur. Après s'être prit un énorme savon en pleine poire comme quoi elle était inquiète et que Winry était en pleure à cause d'eux, elle lui ordonna d'un simple cri de rage de parler au professeur qui avait osé inviter ses orphelins à elle.

Le dictateur en personne vous veut dans son bureau, fit Edward en entrant dans la cuisine embuée de Mustang.

Pardon ? Dit-il.

Téléphone, maintenant, répéta le jeune homme alors que le cuisinier éteignait le feu.

Après un quart d'heure d'excuses étouffées et répétées un million de fois, Mustang revint de sa chambre et se planta devant ses élèves et invités.

Qui a faim ? Demanda-t-il simplement, ne laissant en aucun cas paraître son énervement.

Les jours passèrent sans que Mustang ne laisse échapper le moindre mot de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Et Edward n'en fit pas autrement. Il avait enfin parlé à son frère et avait écouté ce qu'il désirait. Alphonse avait grandi, finalement. Et il n'était plus si innocent que ça. Enfin, d'après Winry. Ils avaient décidé de lui en parlé après une journée passée sous silence et elle avait alors étreint ses amis en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je ne vous quitterai jamais, mes frères, avait-elle dit entre deux hoquets.

Depuis, ils continuaient à vivre normalement et à bosser sur leurs études pour les épreuves de fin d'année. Mustang ne rabaissait plus le blond et celui-ci se surprenait même à parler chimie organique avec lui après les cours. Les vacances de printemps arrivaient en une vitesse folle et avec elles, des milliers de choses à faire. Riza leur avait ordonnait à tous de repeindre les barrières, les portes et les fenêtre de l'orphelinat, de passer à tour de rôle la tondeuse une fois tous les trois jours, de planter de nouveaux arbustes et des fleurs déjà écloses. En plus de cela, les professeurs leur avaient donné des tonnes de devoirs à rendre et à réviser pour la rentrée. Ils n'étaient à peine en vacances qu'ils se sentaient déjà oppressé par les études. Même Alphonse, qui était en seconde, nageait dans les devoirs. Parfois, celui-ci s'absentait l'après-midi pour ne revenir qu'avant le dîner, comme tous les samedis, avait remarqué Winry depuis quelques temps. Mais il s'absentait plus souvent durant les vacances.

Tu sais où va Al, la journée ? Demanda-t-elle une fois à Edward après avoir vu son frère partir vers les tramway.

Bah sûrement à ses cours de soutien, répondit-il alors Edward en jetant coup d'oeil inquiet vers son amie.

Ah bon...

Elle était pourtant de plus en plus douteuse quant à la destination de son ami d'enfance. Mais ses devoirs étaient si présent, en plus de l'examen de mécanique qui avançait à grand pas, qu'elle ne devait pas rater une seule occasion de réviser.

Quant à Edward, il en avait déjà marre de réviser, il connaissait tout. Les livres de la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat étaient tous passés aux moins deux fois entre les mains du blond et celle de la ville était trop loin pour qu'il ait pu y jeter un coup d'oeil. Alors il se résigna à sortir faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Il passa par le parc où des gamins en couches culottes s'éventraient dans le sable pleins de microbes, et regarda pères et fils en train de pêcher joyeusement sur le lac. Il aurait autrefois tout donné pour vivre ces moments là avec son père. Mais il avait grandit depuis, et ses rêves avaient changé.

Il parcourut les résidences de vieux riches et arriva bientôt à un carrefour où des dizaines de voitures attendaient aux feux rouges. Il traversa devant deux files et leva la tête vers un grand bâtiment en pierres grises modernes. C'était comme ça qu'il reconnaissait les nouveaux immeubles. C'était ceux reconstruits après le ravage des bombardements. Il reconnut l'un d'entre eux et se surprit lui-même à passer la porte d'entré menant au hall. Un vieux réceptionniste l'accueilla avec un sourire aimable et professionnel.

Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ? Dit-il d'une voix grasse et apaisante.

Il regarda un peu partout et reconnut les escaliers en marbres gris. Il les regarda, ignorant le vieux qui lui posait des tas de questions inutiles et monter les escaliers. Deux étages plus haut, il toqua à la porte du fond, celle qui n'était pas éclairée par la seule fenêtre, à l'autre bout du couloir. Il entendit des pas lourds et la serrure s'ouvrit. Il tenta de faire demi tour mais c'était trop tard, Mustang avait déjà ouvert la porte pour éclairer le visage du blond.

Edward ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

Ils étaient dans le salon, un thé à la cannelle dans la main, et un silence pesant s'était installé.

Alors, Edward, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence en ma demeure ? Demanda ironiquement Mustang en posant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dis que vous deviez faire de même, puisque c'est les vacances et que les fonctionnaires ne partent jamais.

Ahaha ! Tu as raison sur certain point, jeune Elric. Mais je suis un chimiste avant tout ! J'ai fait des recherches dans de grandes entreprises comme Dômiyoji's labority et Einstein entreprise, et je peux m'offrir des vacances de rêve. Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie puisque aller seul en vacance est d'un ennui monstre.

Vous n'avez pas de petite amie ? Laissa échapper Edward malgrès lui.

Non, je ne suis pas... commença-t-il à dire, avant de lui retourner la question, l'air imperturbable.

Moi ? Les filles m'énervent, elles ne pensent qu'à leur visage superficiel et à leur apparence, grogna Edward dans sa tasse de thé.

Et Winry ? Glissa le professeur furtivement.

Hum, c'est pas pareil. Je la considère plus comme une soeur que comme une fille. Enfin, ce que je veux dire par là, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant un sourire moqueur naître sur les lèvres de son professeur, c'est qu'elle est notre meilleure amie à Alphonse et moi. Je ne peux pas la voir autrement que comme une sorte de mère, de soeur, de consoloire parfois.

Je vois.

Mustang lui tendit une assiette de dango (nda : pâtisserie japonaise) et lui resservit du thé. Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais différent du précédent. Cette fois, le silence était emplie de réflection. Edward se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu le besoin ou même le désir d'avoir une petite amie. « Certaines choses sont parfois si futiles pour un adolescent » se dit-il en repensant à toutes les fois où il avait rejeté les demandes. Pas une seule ne repartie le visage sec, tellement il était dur avec elles. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elles étaient aussi moches les unes que les autres ! Mais c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

Alors, hum... Vous ne révisez même pas la chimie ? Demanda Mustang, mettant un stop à toutes ses propres réflexions qui allaient au delà du raisonnable.

C'est vous qui devrez la réviser car quand vous aurez ma copie entre les mains, vous ne comprendrez pas une seule phrase ! Rétorqua Eward avec un sourire menaçant.

Oui, car votre copie sera tellement illisible que je devrais essayer de deviner chaque formule que vous m'écrivez, envoya le professeur, le petit en doigt en l'air alors qu'il buvait une goutte de son thé.

J'écris très bien, je vous signale ! Vos répliques ne sont pas à la hauteur des miennes ! Remarqua Edward en sourire impérial.

C'est parce que vous êtes tellement petit que j'ai du mal à répliquer à votre taille.

JE NE SUIS PAS UN NABO ! S'exclama le blondinet en se levant sous la colère.

J'ai jamais dit ça, fit Mustang en haussant un sourcil.

Mais vous l'avez pensé très fort ! Ajouta Edward alors qu'il se rasseyait, encore furieux.

Il se tut un moment et observa un peu plus les environs. Il remarqua alors une armoire dont les portes étaient entrouvertes. Lorsque lui et Alphonse étaient chez lui quelques semaines avant, l'armoire était fermée. Par l'ouverture, il vit un énorme écran noir et quelques boitiers dans l'obscurité de la porte.

Ma collection de DVD personnelle, dit Mustang alors qu'il remarquait le visage intrigué de son élève. Vous voulez voir ?

Je peux ?

Le brun acquieça devant le regard étonné du blond et le regarda se diriger vers l'armoire des délices : le must de la technologie japonaise avec home cinéma, et une tonne de DVD qui entourait l'écran noir.

Wouyah ! Il doit y avoir une centaine d'heure de films là dedans, s'écria Edward en découvrant les DVD qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à cause de l'ombre de la porte.

En réalité, il y en a cinq cents films, soit environ mille heures, précisa Mustang en s'approchant de lui, une main sur la porte, juste au dessus de la tête du blond.

AH ! « The ring » version US ! Je l'ai jamais vu ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant le DVD dans les mains, telle une relique.

Vous voulez que je vous le prête ? Demanda Mustang en un doux sourire, face à un gosse s'émerveillant devant à de jolies papillons.

Sérieux ?! ... aaaah, mais nan !

Qu'y a-t-il ?

À l'orphelinat, nous n'avons pas de télévision. C'est pour ne pas qu'on apprenne toutes les absurdités de la télé américaine et les atrocités du Japon au quotidien, ajouta-t-il alors que son professeur faisait une drôle de tête.

C'est cette Melle Hawkeye qui vous veut du mal ?

Edward éclata de rire face au visage ahuri de son professeur tellement celui-ci croyait que le télévision américaine était la seule chose qui faisait grandir les gosses.

En tout cas, je ne pourrai pas regarder ce film, ni tous les autres d'ailleurs... Ah ! Vivement que je sois majeur et que j'ai un appart' pour que je puisse m'acheter un écran digne des plus beaux films américains ! Dit le blond dramatiquement en s'arrachant le coeur à coup de DVD.

Vous pourrez aussi venir ici les week end et pendant les vacances pour regarder tous les films que vous voulez, proposa Mustang comme si de rien était.

« Gna ? » Avait-il bien entendu ? Son professeur l'invitait chez lui pour des soirées cinémas ? Est-ce que tous les prof font ça avec leurs élèves ? « Nan, j'pense pas... A moins qu'il se sente si seul qu'il invite n'importe qui pour commenter avec lui une scène pourrie ! Arf, pourquoi penser alors que je peux voir des films gratos ! Action, réaction, Ed ! ».

Pourquoi pas !? Fit-il alors avec un grand sourire éblouissant.

Et pourquoi ne pas commencer tout de suite par « the ring » ? proposa le brun en ouvrant déjà le boitier pour en retirer le DVD.

Yosh !

Ainsi, durant toutes les vacances de printemps, Edward s'absentait souvent mystérieusement l'après midi, sous les coups d'oeil furtifs de Winry, qui ne pouvait décidement pas bouger à cause de son retard dans ses devoirs et de l'épreuve finale de mécanique de l'année qui était la semaine suivant celle de la rentrée.

C'était le soir et Edward était rentré en même temps que son frère, le souffle court tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent à l'entrée de l'orphelinat et se sourirent mutellement.

Le film était comment ? Demanda Alphonse en se dirigeant vers l'entrée principale.

Génial ! C'était le premier film de la trilogie du « Seigneur des Anneaux », répondit-il avec entrain. Mustang m'a dit qu'il était tiré des livres, et qu'il me le pretera quand on terminera de les regarder !

Pourquoi pas les lire tout de suite ?

Il m'a dit que ça enlève l'effet de surprise, et qu'il aime bien me voir la bouche ouverte comme un poulpe en train de se noyer... quel con, ce prof, j'te jure ! Fit-il pour finir, avec un sourire en coin malgrès lui.

Alphonse pouffa discrètement et s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la clenche. Il se retourna subitement vers son frère et son visage redevint sérieux. Il adoptait souvent ce visage quand quelque chose le tracassait, et Edward n'aimait jamais ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, nii-san ? Demanda-t-il alors, inquiet.

Depuis que je fais ce boulot, beaucoup de personnes me connaissent, fit Alphonse en chuchotant. J'ai remarqué que quelques uns me dévisageaient dans la rue et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup trop de bouche à oreille. Je ne peux pas accepter toutes les demandes, tu sais !

Les traits de son visage étaient tendus et fatigués à la fois. Edward sentait que son frère craquerait à un moment donné.

Ecoute, mon offre tient toujours. Je peux te remplacer quand tu le souhaites ! Souffla le blond en posant une main fraternelle sur son épaule.

Non, je ne veux pas que tu ternisses ce que tu as dans la tête. Tu dois étudier pour avoir un bon travail. Moi je dois fournir l'argent nécessaire pour vivre les premières années de tes études supérieurs. Sinon, on y arrivera jamais.

Je ne veux surtout pas qu'on te fasse du mal, tu comprends ?

Merci, nii-san, mais tout le monde est gentil avec moi. Que si tu te mettais à ma place, il t'arriverait que des merdes, tu es si naïf !

Eh ! J'te permet pas ! S'exclama Edward en ébouriffant avec ferveur les cheveux châtains claires de son petit frère.

Ils entrèrent alors dans le hall de l'orphelinat et enlevèrent leur chaussure pour directement aller manger de bonne heure. Le lendemain, les cours reprendront.

C'était le vingtième film que Edward allait voir chez son professeur de chimie, Roy Mustang. Il avait d'abord fait un tour à la superette du quartier acheter quelques sucreries pour accompagner Charlie dans la fantastique chocolaterie de Willy Wonka.

Une bonne après midi Roger ? Demanda Edward en passant devant le vieux réceptionniste.

Charmante, Mr Elric, merci ! Fit-il de sa voix rocailleuse et chaleureuse.

Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de m'appeler Edward ?! Sermonna-t-il alors qu'il escaladait déjà les marches de marbre gris.

Peut être la vingtième fois, Mr Elric, répondit le vielle homme.

Edward soupira en un sourire et monta en vitesse le peu de marches qui le séparaient de Johnny Depp. Il adorait plus que tout cet acteur. Dans les « Pirates des Caraïbes », il avait essayer d'imiter sa façon de marcher mais c'était retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, devant un Mustang riant aux larmes. C'était, croyait-il, la plus grand honte de sa vie.

Des pommes d'amours ? Mais c'est pour les nanas !? Rétorqua le blond en voyant une assiette remplie de pommes au coulis de fraise piquées sur de longs bâtonnets.

Peut être mais c'est bon, fit le brun alors qu'il lui en fourait déjà une de force dans la bouche.

Hmph !?

C'est délicieux, hein ?

Eeuh, j'aime pas la pomme... Mais j'aime la fraise ! Ajouta-t-il en lapant le coulis avec délice.

Mustang fit une drôle de tête et se retourna en vitesse, manquant de se prendre la porte de la cuisine. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire et appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande.

Dêpechez-vous si vous ne voulez pas manquer le grand sourire de Johnny, fit le brun en s'installant à sa place habituelle, qui était à gauche du canapé.

À la fin du film, Edward chantait toutes les chansons à tue tête, énervant ainsi les pauvres oreilles sensibles de Mustang.

Eh bah, essayez de chanter pour voir ! Avait-il répliqué alors que Mustang se bouchait les oreilles sans aucune discrétion.

Je vais plutôt mettre « Sweeny Todd, le diabolique barbier de Fleet Street », fit le brun en se levant rapidement.

Dur à dire comme titre. Ça parle de quoi ?

D'un diabolique barbier de Fleet Street, du nom de Sweeny Todd, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Haha, très drôle, dit Edward ironiquement.

Cette fois, il ne fut pas du tout ironique à la fin du film en découvrant que le pauvre Sweeny avait en fait tué sa femme sans le savoir... Et qu'un gosse l'avait lâchement coupé la gorge!?

Je hais les gosses ! Ça se croit tout permis ! S'écria le blond en agitant un long fil sucré devant lui.

Oui, c'est pour ça que je fais le métier de prof, soupira Mustang alors qu'il choisissant quel film ils regarderaient par la suite. Un film français, pour changer ? Se demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour le gosse derrière lui qui essayait toujours d'étrangler le sale gosse avec son bonbon filamenteusement sucré.

Hein ?

Ce sera « Le pacte des loups » ! Il est long mais j'ai bien aimé, pour un film français...

Pourquoi pas.

Mais avec toutes les sucreries qu'il avait ingurgité et le défilement des images devant ses yeux picotant, Edward ne put surmonter sa fatigue plus longtemps et ferma les yeux sur la scène où des chiens se faisaient déchiqueter par la bête.

Quelques minutes après, Mustang remarqua que le blond s'était profondément endormi à cause des gémissements qu'il faisait sans aucunes retenues. Le brun l'observa un long moment, et sans réfléchir, il le fit bouger pour mettre la tête blonde sur ses genoux. Un instant plus tard, il se surprit à caresser les cheveux d'or du garçon, et à se sentir bien en touchant ces mèches si douces. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son visage, mais aucune trace d'un quelconque réveil. Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Son visage n'était pas comme d'habitude, il y avait pas ce crisppement qu'il le rendait méprisant. Ces traits étaient devenus plus doux et ses sourcils toujours froncés n'arboraient plus cette petite ride de mécontentement mais un délaissement et une soumission totale.

Devant ce visage, Roy Mustang ne pouvait que sourire et contempler cette petite merveille. Ce garçon avait vécu à peu près les mêmes choses que lui, il savait ce que souffrir voulait dire. Et il était sûr qu'il aurait la force de se battre pour survivre dans la jungle de la société. Il avait déjà cette rage au fond de lui qui lui donne l'énergie nécessaire à sa volonté d'exister.

À l'écran, l'indien se faisait tuer et son frère de sang crier vengeance, tandis que sur le canapé, un doigt se perdait sur la peau doré d'un jeune garçon sereinement endormi. Le doigt glissa sur la clavicule, remonta le cou et dessina quelques traits sur la joue. Puis doucement, le doigt vira sur la droite pour arriver sur de fines et douces lèvres. Elles étaient encore humides et Roy sentait sur son doigt un souffle sortir de ses narines. Il retira son doigt aussi doucement qu'il l'avait posé et le dirigea vers propre bouche. Il avait le goût du sucre mélangé à celui de fraise.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et une sonnerie, étouffée par les murs, résonnait dans tout l'appartement. Edward se sentait enquilosé et ses muscles lui semblaient atrofiés tellement il eut du mal à emerger et à bouger le bras. Lorsqu'il entendit disctinctement la sonnerie, il se crispa. « Ça y est, ça recommence » se dit-il en tremblant légèrement de colère et d'effroi. Des images lui vinrent à l'esprit et lorsqu'il se souvint des corps mutilés de ses parents, il s'aggripa à la première chose qu'il trouva... C'est-à-dire un bras, qui n'était pas à lui. À moins qu'un troisième ait poussé durant son sommeil ? Aucun doute, c'était le bras de quelqu'un d'autre, mais à qui ? Il ignora un moment les sonneries du téléphone et observa la main, qui accompagnait naturellement le bras, plus attentivement. Il connaissait cette main aux doigts fins et chauds. Pourquoi chauds ? Il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir touchés. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'une pression maintenait sa tête sur son coussin. Enfin, si coussin on pouvait appelait un grand truc noir avec des jambes...

Huh ? Gémit-il après s'être enfin apperçut que c'était des jambes humaines (nda : eh non, pas des jambes de poulpes. Remarque, ça doit être doux et moux).

Il leva les yeux et vit un visage entouré de longues mèches noires au dessus de lui.

AH ! Cria-t-il en manquant de s'étaler par terre.

Le téléphone continuait toujours de sonner et ça commençait à l'enerver sérieusement. Il enleva la main qui lui comprimait le cerveau et y perdit quelques cheveux dans les doigts moites. Il put enfin se relever lassivement et jeta un coup d'oeil sur le propriétaire des jambes-coussins.

Mustaaang, téléphoooone, gémit-il en se redressant lourdement.

Mmh, gémit encore plus son professeur alors que celui-ci s'étala sur le canapé, l'air de rien.

Mais sur ce même canapé se trouver aussi Edward, toujours assis telle une larve dans un bol de ramen. Il regarda la tête sombre se frayait un chemin sur ses cuisses et des bras puissants entourèrent son bassin, l'emprisonnant comme une poulpe dans un filet. Il grogna encore un peu et Edward soupira de lassitude, ses yeux commençant déjà à se fermer de fatigue.

Mais brutalement, la réalité prit place. Mustang, son professeur de chimie entre autre, était étalé sur lui, le serrant comme un sushi ? Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi c'était-il endormi, en plus ? « Ah oui, le film... L'effet film français, sans doute. Mais c'était un bon film pourtant ! Avec l'indien qui faisait des accrobaties et tout » pensa-t-il alors qu'il tentait de réveiller Mustang en le bousculant gentillement. Mais la gentillesse n'étant pas la vertue préférée d'Edward, il finit pas le secouer brutalement. Le brun papillonna des yeux et releva une tête de zombie pour croiser le regard confu d'Edward.

Euh... Réussit-il à dire en haussant les épaules.

Oh, pardon, grogna Mustang d'une voix endormie.

Ses bras desserèrent les hanches du blond et il se releva aussi rapidement que le voulait sa fatigue. Il évita de le regarder et se leva pour répondre au téléphone qui sonner interminablement. Edward avait chaud. Était-ce tous ces bonbons qu'il avait ingurgité qui lui donné la nausée ou le réveil désagréable qu'il avait eu ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Mutang revint de sa chambre, plus blanc qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

Je crois que vous allez avoir une soufflante dans pas longtemps, fit-il en montrant la fenêtre d'où on pouvait remarquer quelques étoiles timides.

Eh merde !

Edward remercia en vitesse son professeur et courrut vers la sortie pour recevoir la raclet du siècle par Riza Hawkeye. Roy était toujours à l'endroit où le blond l'avait laissé et regardait la porte laissée entrouverte. Il la referma lentement et posa son front dessus, l'air lasse. Le salon était impreigné d'une odeur sucrée et il sentait aussi comme une odeur de fraise dans les parrages. Il soupira bruyament et fit un peu de rangement avant d'aller se coucher sans avoir prit la peine de manger quelque chose.

Riza était furieuse lorsque Edward arriva le souffle court. Elle était assise dans la clareté aigüe de la cuisine dont les meubles en inox glacaint encore plus l'atmosphère qui s'était établi. À côté d'elle se tenait Winry, l'air inquiète, et son frère. Le blond entra lentement dans la pièce froide et se planta devant son tuteur.

C'est la deuxième fois que tu me fais le coup, Edward, siffla Riza d'un ton sec. J'irai m'adresser personnellement à ce professeur. Il n'est pas normal qu'il te garde chez lui aussi tard dans la nuit. La prochaine fois que tu arrives après l'extection des feux, tu t'en rappeleras toute ta vie. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. Bonne nuit.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Edward de ce justifier car elle était déjà sortie de la cuisine avant qu'il lève le regard de ses pieds. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère et remarqua un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Quant à Winry, elle fronçait les sourcils, donc soit elle était furieuse, soit elle était triste.

Alors c'est chez Roy-sensei que tu vas tous les week end ? Fit-elle d'une voix sourde.

Ouais...

... Et tu y fais quoi pendant tout ce temps ?

Je regarde des films. Winry écoute, je sais que je ne t'ai rien dit et je m'en excuse. Mais je ne voulais pas t'inquietais ! Les examens approchent et je sais combien un rien peut te troubler.

Oh oui, merci Ed de prendre soin de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement, les mains plaquées contre la table. J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Je ne savais pas où tu étais et ton frère disait qu'il ne savait pas lui non plus ! Alors que je sais très bien que vous vous dites tout entre vous ! J'ai toujours été éloigné de vos petits secrets ! Je veux que ça cesse ! Je veux savoir où va Alphonse tous les samedi après midi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez tant d'argent pour que vous vous achetiez un ipod !

Winry, calme-toi, souffla Alphonse en posant une main sur son épaule.

NON ! Je me calmerai une fois que vous m'aurez tout dit !

Elle les dévisagea d'un regard à la Hawkey qui les firent frémir. Edward soupira et tira une chaise pour s'y assoir lourdement.

Très bien... Al ?

Ok, répondit-il simplement.

Les trois adolescents se tenaient assis dans la cuisine et les explications se faisaient attendre dans le silence tendu que gardaient Edward et Alphonse. Puis le plus jeune des deux inspira un grand coup et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Winry.

Avec Ed, on a prévu de louer un appartement dès que j'aurais atteint la majorité et quand il aura été accepté dans l'université de Tokyo. Mais il nous faut de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Donc on a décidé--

Tu as décidé, coupa Edward dans un regard sombre.

Oui, j'ai décidé, corrigea-t-il alors en un petit sourir entendu, que la seule façon d'avoir beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps était que je devienne... comment dirai-je... gigolo?

Quoi ?! S'étouffa Winry par la surprenante et burlesque révélation.

Ça a été très dur pour moi au début mais grâce à quelques personnes de notre entourage, j'ai pu m'accaparer un terrain qui offrait beaucoup de clients généreux et qui été assez loin de l'orphelinat et du lycée pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. Edward n'était pas très enjoué par cette idée mais je lui avais promis que mon bienfaiteur était digne de confiance.

J'ai fait une enquête sur lui grâce à internet, continua Edward. Et j'y ai vu qu'il était chef d'une grande banque de Tokyo. Il a deux enfants et une femme d'une extême vertue. Sa famille est réputée pour les grandes soirées qu'elle donne tous les mois pour des oeuvres de charités et tout le monde recommande de les avoir à leur table pour parler politique, économie, arts et loisirs. C'est comme qui dirait, une famille parfaite.

Avec un chef de famille qui offre aux plus démunis une place de gigolo ? C'est inconcevable ! Remarqua Winry, dégoutée. Il aurait pu te donner un travail dans sa banque, lui qui est si « généreux ».

Je ne pouvais pas travailler dans sa banque, je n'était pas majeur, et je ne le suis toujours pas !

C'est pas une raison pour qu'il te file un job aussi... immoral ! Tu vends ton corps, Al ! Comment peux-tu faire ça, alors que je te croyai si... pur et innocent ! Tu es trop jeune pour faire ce genre de chose...

J'ai des responsabilités, Winry. Je veux aider nii-san dans ses études. Je ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ce job pour qu'il s'enfonce dans la drogue parce qu'il se serait fait avoir, étant trop naïf pour voir que ses clients sont violents et arrogants. Nii-san doit continuer ses études pour qu'il puisse avoir un travail convenable. Moi je lui offre la possibilité d'un compte en banque qui se remplie tous les mois.

Attends, attends là... Tu dis « clients » ? questionna Winry l'air encore plus inquiète. Tu veux dire que tu fais ça avec des hommes ?

Avec des hommes et des femmes, répondit Alphonse tranquillement. Le plus souvent se sont des femmes qui demandent mes services, mais il m'arrive parfois de satisfaire les désirs de certains hommes d'affaires, en mal dans leur couple, ou célibataires.

Oh mon Dieu... Al !

Winry avait le visage pâle et des larmes jaillissait lentement de ses yeux bleux. Comment ses deux meilleurs amis avaient-ils pu lui cacher ça ? Et surtout, comment Edward pouvait être d'accord avec les activités illégales de son cadet ? C'était incensé.

Winry, je sais que c'est une histoire dingue mais je t'assure que cela nous rapporte beaucoup. Et je me protège ! Voulut la rassurer Alphonse en prenant sa main.

... Où ? Fit-elle après un silence lourd de reniflement.

Près des quartiers riches de la ville à trois stations d'ici, répondit Alphonse.

Ppf, tu as bien choisi l'endroit, en effet, souffla Winry le coeur lourd. Et...

Oui ?

Winry hésita à continuer mais toute cette histoire l'intriguait et elle voulait tout savoir du début à la fin. Leur calvaire avait dû être lourd à supporter, surtout pour Alphonse.

Avec qui as-tu fait... enfin, pour la première fois... tu vois, hésita Winry en rougissant malgrès elle à travers ses larmes.

Alphonse sourit doucement et serra un peu plus sa prise sur sa main. Il lança un regard à son ainé et lui répondit avec calme.

Je t'ai dit que mon bienfaiteur à deux enfants. En fait, c'est un garçon et une fille, ils sont jumeaux. Ils sont à l'université de Tokyo maintenant. La fille m'a aidé dans mes débuts. Son père voulait que je sois crédible fasse à mes futures clientes donc il me l'a suggéré.

Hein ? Fit Winry, un peu surprise qu'un père suggère sa fille pour une histoire de sexe.

Oui, ça m'a paru incensé au début mais sa fille était... très convaincante, hésita à dire Alphonse alors qu'une couleur rose s'inflitrait sur ses joues.

Et pour le côté « client masculin » je suppose que c'était son frère jumeau ? Dit Winry au dessus de ses forces.

En effet, avoua le cadet Elric.

La jeune fille était sur le point de s'évanouir tellement cette histoire paraissait irréel et impensable. Pour elle, Alphonse était celui qu'il fallait proteger coûte que coûte. Exterieurement, il était si fragil et timide que Winry ne pouvait lui dire tout ce qu'elle disait à Edward. Les histoires avec son prof de mécanique, leurs parents décédés, l'incendie et toutes les emmerdes qu'ils avaient quand ils étaient gosses.

Pendant qu'elle regardait ses mains en retenant ses larmes, Edward et son jeune frère se jettaient des coups d'oeil. Ils savaient tout deux que la vérité était dure pour une jeune fille. Mais le job d'Alphonse allait vraiment les aider dans le futur et celui-ci était très avenant dans son choix de clients. Toutes les personnes qui demandaient les services d'Alphonse étaient honnêtes, ils passaient tous par le biais de son bienfaiteur.

Mais... commença Winry en se triturant les doigts nerveusement. Combien reçois-tu pour ton travail ?

Euh... t'es sûr de vouloir savoir ? Demanda Alphonse en regardant son frère l'air inquiet.

O-oui.

Eh bien, à peu près... 800 000 yens (nda : environ 5000 euros).

QUOI ?! S'écria la jeune fille par cette somme énorme.

Enfin, ça c'est juste ce que je me fais en six heures. Et étant donné que je travaille tous les samedis et presque tous les jours des vacances, t'as plus qu'à faire le calcul...

Qu... Mais enfin, tes clients sont milliardaires ! S'étonna-t-elle.

Oui, puisque je travaille dans les quartiers riches. Mon bienfaiteur fait passer une annonce discrète pour moi à ces clients les plus importants et les plus riches. Trente pourcent de ce que je gagne avec eux est pour lui et les soixante-dix pourcent qu'il reste sont pour nous, expliqua Alphonse.

Il est bien généreux, ce bienfaiteur, fit Winry dans un soupir. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne cache pas quelque chose ?

Que veux-tu qu'il nous cache ? Dit Edward.

Je sais pas, peut être qu'il voudra te vendre au plus offrant après avoir amasser beaucoup d'argent grâce à ton boulot ! Proposa Winry.

Il est banquier, il a déjà suffisament d'argent ! S'exclama Alphonse. Ne t'inquiète pas, Winry. Si tu veux, je pourrai organiser une rencontre avec lui et ses enfants !

Oui, ça serait sympa ! Tu verras, les jumeaux sont cool ! Fit Edward en sourient joyeusement.

Et très beaux ! Ajouta son frère.

Winry ne put qu'acquiesser devant ses mines réjouites de ses deux frères de coeur. Ils étaient tout pour elle et personne n'allait changer cela. Et surtout pas un vieux croûton qui se prend pour un mac et ses deux enfants aussi dangeureusement beaux que des démons.

Après avoir échanger encore quelques mots, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se couchèrent. Mais Edward eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il entendait le souffle lent et régulier de son frère sur le lit d'à côté et observait les lueurs de la lune sur le mur en face de lui. Il avait déjà dormi un peu plus tôt et il se rappelait avoir ressenti une étrange sensation sur les lèvres et sur ses cheuveux dans son sommeil. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et goûtta le sucre encore présent. Il avait hâte que son frère soit majeur. La seule idée d'être libre et de faire tout ce dont il avait envie le mettait en joie et son coeur battait la chamade par tant d'audace et de témérité. Son imagination vogait à travers son esprit de plus en plus brûmeux, et il sombra enfin dans le sommeil après avoir souri au corps endormi de son frère et qu'il lui promette un avenir radieux avec lui.

L'été avançait à grand pas et les vacances encore plus. Edward et Alphonse passait de plus en plus de temps dehors qu'aider dans l'orphelinat et de temps en temps, les voisins entendaient une voix monstrueuse s'élever du jardin, coupant court à leurs activités.

ILS M'ENERVENT CES DEUX-LA ! REVENEZ, BANDE DE CHARLATANS ! VOUS AVEZ PASSE UN CONTRAT AVEC MOI, IL ME SEMBLE ! Hurlait cette voix au moins une fois par jours.

Mais les deux frères Elric couraient à en perdre haleine tellement le soleil les appeler. Ils se promenaient dans le parc de la ville, tout près de l'orphelinat, et s'acheter une glace dès que le soleil tapait trop fort sur leur crâne blond. Winry venait parfois avec eux mais cette fois-là, elle ne put échapper au regard foudroyant de Riza. Après avoir quitter le quartier où ils vivaient, ils s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre et haletèrent un instant avant de reprendre un rythme normal.

Bon, il est peut être temps que Winry voit mon bienfaiteur, tu ne crois pas ? Fit Alphonse à son frère alors qu'ils traversaient à un carrefour bondé de voitures buyantes.

Oui, tu as raison.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le centre ville où étaient les plus grandes banques du Japon. Grâce à une carte magnétique que lui avait donné le directeur de la banque, alphonse pouvait entrer par une porte privée quand il le voulait. Cette porte accédait directement à un ascenceur. Après s'être glissé dans le petit compartiment, Alphonse appuya sur le seul bouton de la cabine et les portes se refermèrent sur une douce note accueillante. L'ascension dura une dixaine de seconde puis les portes s'ouvrirent sur un large couloir en marbre gris pâle. Un bureau en bois massif était installé à l'autre bout, juste à côté d'une grande porte élégante. Une secretaire aux cheveux noirs se tenait derrière le bureau et était occupée à lire un document qui paressait important mais releva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas faire echo dans le couloir.

Bonjour Taida-sama (nda : Sloth = paresse, fainéantise = Taida) ! Fit Alphonse en souriant à la femme.

Bienvenu, jeunes Elric, répondit-elle. Le directeur est en entretien pour le moment, mais il ne va pas tarder à--

AL !

ED !

Les deux interpelés se retournèrent dans un même mouvement et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire en faire un autre, ils étaient déjà allongés, les quatre fers en l'air, avec un poids sur le ventre. Deux individus très bryuants les embrassaient avec ferveur et enthousiasme, malgrès les remontrance de la secrétaire.

Al, tu m'as terriiiiblement manqué, tu sais ? Fit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et ondulés et à la forte poitrine bondissante.

Edo-kun, tu n'as pas grandi ! Toujours à la bonne hauteur ! Dit un jeune homme aux allures éféminé et aux longs cheveux noirs au reflet vert.

Ils avaient tous les deux le même visage fin et délicat, une peau de pêche et des yeux bleux tirant bizarrement vers le violet. Seul leur cheveux pouvaient les différenciaient l'un de l'autre.

Sakki-sempai, tu me fais mal (nda: Lust = soif = Sakki) ! S'exclama Alphonse à la fille qui le maintenait au sol.

Oh, gomenasai ! Veux-tu que je te soulage ? Fit-elle à son oreille en lui léchant le lobe en passant.

Yoku-sempai, cette fois je ne repondrai pas à ton insinuation douteuse (nda: Envy = Envie = Yoku) ! Dit Edward en poussant le garçon sur le côté pour qu'il se lève. Et je ne suis pas petit ! Ajouta-t-il dans un cri.

Les quatre jeunes gens se saluèrent enfin dans les bonnes règles et la secrètaire put enfin se faire entendre.

Un peu moins de bruit, votre père est en plein travail ! Fit-elle aux faux jumeaux.

Gomen, Oka-san, firent-ils de la même voix.

Les nouveaux arrivants se courbèrent devant leur mère et se tournèrent de visu vers les frères Elric.

Que faites-vous là, alors ? Demanda Yoku en mettant ses mains dans les poches pour en retirer un zippo métallique.

Eh bien on allait voir votre père pour lui demander quelque chose, répondit Alphonse.

Mmh, et c'est quoi ? Fit Sakki en prenant Al par les épaules, la bouche contre son oreille.

Je... ça ne te regarde pas !

Je suis sûr que c'est pour avoir plus de clients, suggera Yoku, allumant et éteignant son zippo de manière machinale. Il adore se faire tripoter là où les femmes de vont jamais...

Hé ! T'as fini de faire tes insinuations douteuses à nii-san ?! S'écria Edward en arrachant son zippo des mains d'un geste brusque.

Oh, si tu veusx faire la même expérience, tu sais qui appeler, proposa Yoku, le regard pétillant.

Edward roula des yeux et souffla de lassitude devant cette attitude perverse, qui fit rire son frère et Sakki. Mais Yoku n'en avait pas fini avec Edward, loin de là...

Bref, et vous, que faites-vous là ?

Eh bien, disons qu'on vient pour un chek-up...

Comment ça ? Demanda Alphonse.

Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit Lust du tac au tac.

Edward tilta à l'affront mais ne put rétorquer à temps. En effet, la grande porte à côté d'eux venait juste de s'ouvrir, ce qui eut pour résultat d'arrêter la conversation des jeunes gens, qui aurait pu dégénérer.

Bien, je vous recontacte plus tard. Au revoir et merci encore Hokori-sama (nda: Pride = fierté = Hokori), fit une voix qui venait de l'intérieur du bureau.

C'est moi qui vous remercie pour votre confiance, Yokusuka-sama (nda: Greed = avidité = Yokusuka) ! Au revoir, passez le bonjour à votre femme ! Répondit poliment une autre voix.

Les quatre personnes présentent dans le hall virent alors arriver un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs comme ses enfants, à la stature imposante. Une cicatrice s'étalait sur son oeil gauche, le rendant plus imprésionnant. Il accompagnait un autre homme plus jeune, dont le visage était plus fin et les yeux plus perçant.

Mes enfants ! Les frères Elric ! En voilà une surprise ! Fit le premier homme. Entrez dans mon bureau et attendez moi sagement.

Ils entrèrent alors sous le regard protecteur du directeur. Alors que Alphonse allait fermer la porte derrière lui, il jetta une dernière fois les yeux sur le hall et croisa le regard du client de la banque. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire discret mais entendu, puis la porte se referma d'un coup sec.

Oh ! Un nouveau Picasso ! S'écria Yoku devant un tableau immensement impressionnant par ses couleurs et par ses formes.

Edward le rejoint et observa ledit tableau. Il ne voyait là qu'enchaînnement de trait géométrique sans grand interêt. Il y fit part à son sempai.

Edo-kun, tu es si cruel avec les créateurs, pleura-t-il alors sur son épaule avant de se faire jeter brutalement. N'as-tu pas d'imagination dans ta petite caboche ?

Je n'ai pas un pois chiche à la place du cerveau ! S'écria Edward en le prenant brutalement par le col.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Non mais tu l'as insinué, baka !

Calmez-vous, vous deux ! Fit Sakki, assise royalement sur le fauteuil de son frère, l'air sérieuse et professionnel. Sinon, je vous vire à coup de pied dans les fesses, vous ne reverrez jaamis votre femme parce qu'elle dirvorcera à cause de votre manque de compétence, et vous serez seul tous les soir à vous morphondre sur votre méga bol de saké tiède !

C'est ce que j'aurai fait moi aussi si seulement ils étaient mes employés, fit une voix venant de la grande porte.

Oups ! Fit Sakki en se levant en vitesse du fauteuil en cuir noir.

Merci de l'avoir chauffer pour moi.

De rien...

Son frère jumeau lui fit un petit sourire et elle s'empressa de faire disparaître les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Bien ! Que me vaut le plaisir de vous voir tous ensemble dans mon bureau ? Demanda le directeur une fois assis dans son fauteuil. Les frères Elric d'abord, ajouta-t-il avant qu'un nuée de paroles incompréhensibles tombe sur lui tel une pluie diluvienne digne de Tokyo.

En fait, notre meilleure amie veut vous voir pour savoir si vous êtes digne de confiance, dit Alphonse sans attendre l'accord de son frère.

Ah, voilà qui est interessant. Vous lui en avez parlé, finalement ?

Oui, c'est notre amie depuis l'enfance et elle se doutait de quelque chose.

Pas de quelque chose de ce niveau-là, mais... ajouta Edward, les yeux fixés au sol.

Mmh...

Le directeur parut réfléchir, l'index sur le menton. Il soupira quelques instants, mettant les frères Elric mal à l'aise, et se tourna vers ses jumeaux.

Vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Demanda-t-il.

Oui, répondirent-ils ensemble, d'un regard complice.

Mais, c'est avec vous qu'elle veut faire la connaissance ! S'exclama Alphonse.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe de tout ! Rassura Sakki en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Oui, nous sommes des professionnels ! Ajouta son frère.

Mais cela ne rassurait pas du tout les frères Elric, qui se lancèrent un coup d'oeil inquiet et emplis de regrets. Quelques jours plus tard, l'appel promit des jumeaux se faisait attendre. Winry leur posait un tas de question maintenant qu'elle connaissait le secret, ce qui les embêtait quelque fois. Alors qu'ils étaient en cours de chimie, Winry lui envoya un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit « Et toi, est-ce tu as perdu ton innocence avec les jumeaux ? ».

Non mais ça va pas ! Fit Edward à voix haute.

Remarquant qu'il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se tourna vers la classe. En effet, tout le monde avait entendu et même le professeur Mustang paraissait un peu perplexe.

Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mon cours vous pouvez toujours prendre ma place ! Rétorqua Mustang avec le regard noir qu'il connaissait si bien.

J'en serai ravi mais je ne suis pas payé pour, répondit Edward du tac au tac.

Je veux vous voir à la fin de l'heure, Elric, enchaina le professeur, les sourcils froncés, un air curieusement inquiet sur le visage.

Edward n'y fit pas attention et souffla legerement. Winry l'observa un instant et en conclut qu'en effet, il était toujours vierge. Au moins, n'était-elle pas seule à l'être. À la fin du cours, Edward s'avança vers le bureau de Mustang. Après s'être assurer que tous ses élèves soient partis, il se tourna vers le blond et soupira.

Comment allez-vous, jeune Elric ? Demanda-t-il en regroupant ses affaires dans son sac.

Euh... bien, merci, répondit-il, confus par la question.

Vous n'êtes pas revenu voir mes films depuis la dernière fois, ajouta Mustang pour se justifier. Mademoiselle Hawkey a-t-elle été trop sevère ?

Comme d'habitude, elle m'a interdit de sortir après les cours et le week end, elle fait tout pour que je ne puisse pas sortir de l'orphelinat.

Quel dommage pour voux, jeune Elric ! Je viens d'acheter un film superbe. C'est quoi comme titre déjà... fit-il semblant de chercher en jetant un coup d'oeil à son élève. Ah oui, « Star Wars, la menace fantôme ». Mais puisque vous ne pouvez plus venir...

Que... Je viendrai ce week end ! Promit Edward avant que la personne qui venait de frapper contre la porte n'entre.

Eko-kun ? J't'attend moi ! Fit Winry en balançant son bentô annonçant le déjeuner.

Roy Mustang observa son élève passer la porte et finit de ranger ses affaires. Il éprouvait une drôle de sensation, son corps était tendu et son coeur tambourinait contre ses côtes. Après quelques instants d'essouflement, il parvint à quitter sa salle de cours et à rentrer chez lui par le tramway, un peu fébrile. Il fallait faire le ménage dans son appartement.

J'vais chez Mustang, couvre moi s'il te plaît, fit Edward à son frère alors qu'il lisait un de ses nombreux mangas dans leur chambre commune.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le dortoir et arrivèrent bientôt au hall d'entrée. La porte était grande ouverte, laissant passer une légère brise, annonçant un brin de liberté. Alphonse se dirigea alors vers la salle où Riza donnait quelques ordres. Il tribucha contre un banc en fer forgé et s'étala de tout son long devant elle. Il se prit ensuite la cheville et cria de douleur.

Alphonse ! Est-ce ça va ? Tu as mal où ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur lui, l'air inquiète.

Pendant que Riza pensait la cheville d'Alphonse, celui-ci montra discretement son pouce à son frère qui partit en courant vers la sortie. Enfin libre de tout mouvement, il se dirigea vers le grand carrefour et l'immeuble de son professeur de chimie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sonnait déjà à la porte, le souffle coupé d'avoir couru comme un fou.

Elric ! Vous êtes déjà là ? S'étonna Mustang alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte en soufflant comme un boeuf.

Je ne suis jamais en retard pour un George Lucas, répondit-il, déjà assis sur le canapé.

Bien, faites comme chez vous, murmura le brun en fermant la porte sous le courant d'air de son élève.

Ah ! J'adore les modules, fit le blond à la fin de la course.

Ho ! Mais il est mort ?! S'écria Edward au moment où le maître Qui Gon se faisait tuer par Dark Maul.

Euh... Oui, répondit Mustang en lui tendant un paquet de bonbons.

Difficile il est, de ne pas être tenté de regarder la suite, dit Edward en fixant l'écran noir où defilait les noms.

J'ai compris, je met l'épisode deux « L'attaque des clones ».

Yata !

Mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne serez pas en retard ?

Je pense pas, et puis de toute façon, je me demande ce que fera Riza si jamais je lui refais le même coup que la dernière fois.

J'espère qu'elle ne vous enfermera pas dans votre chambre tous les week end, fit Mustang avant d'avoir pu penser à ce qu'il disait.

Oui moi aussi !

Roy jeta un oeil au blondinet, mais il n'avait pas remarqué l'allusion. Son coeur battait encore la chamade. Non, il ne devait pas faire ça. Il était trop jeune. Mais pourtant, son petit corps, ses cheveux blonds et scintillant, son odeur acide et douce à la fois le rendaient fébrile. Il se dégoutait lui-même de ressentir toutes ses émotions, mais il ne pouvait pas nier cette présence chaleureuse et innocente près de lui. Ses yeux de chat et sa peau hâlée qui irradiaient son canapé, le rendant encore plus confortable. Alors qu'il mettait le dvd de l'épisode deux de « Star Wars », il entendait ses vêtements frottait contre le tissu du canapé. Il resta à la subite envie de lui arracher son T-shirt pour ne plus entendre ses sons frustrant et serra les dents en appuyant sur le bouton play.

Lorsqu'il revint s'assoir auprès du blond, il essayait de gardait les yeux rivés sur la télécommande. Mais dès qu'il leva les yeux pour regarder l'écran, il vit du coin de l'oeil, Edward lécher un grosse sucette multicolore qu'on vendait dans les fêtes foraines. Il avala difficelement sa salive et se rua dans la cuisine avant de faire un geste qu'il regrettera.

Est-ce que tout va bien ? Fit la voix du blond à travers la musique du générique.

O-oui, je prend juste de quoi boire ! Lui répondit-il avant de passer son visage sous le robinet.

L'eau lui faisait un bien fou, ça lui remettait tout le temps les idées en place. Mais cette fois là, il savait qu'aucun remède ne marcherait. Après s'être rapidement séché, il versa du thé glacé dans deux grands verres et les mit sur un plateau.

J'aurais jamais dû ajouter du gingembre dans mon ramen, fit-il en franchissant la porte de la cuisine.

Il retrouva Edward, le regard rivé sur la télévision, la langue collé sur la sucette et le teint pâle. On aurait dit qu'il était figé, aucun mouvement attester son état vital.

Edward ? Ça va ? S'inquieta Roy en posant le plateau sur le table basse.

Je... Je crois que je vais vomir, répondit-il en regardant sa sucette avec une grimace de dégoût.

Une minute plus tard, il était au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes se vidant de toutes les sucreries qu'il avait mangé. Roy remplissait une bassine d'eau chaude et y mit un gant avant de lui apporter en vitesse.

Voulez-vous que j'appelle l'orphelinat ? Lui fit-il alors.

Je... Non, gémit Edward en un haut de corps. Je peux attendre ici, que ça passe ? S'il vous plaît ? Demanda le blond après un moment.

Roy ne savait plus comment penser comme un professeur adulte et responsable. Et devant cettte mine déconfite et pâle, son coeur normalement froid se mit lamentablement à fondre.

Vous pouvez rester, répondit Roy. Mais je vous conseille de prendre un bain bouillant et de vous mettre au lit.

Je ne pourrais pas regarder la suite du film ? Demanda Edward en posant sa tête contre le mur alors que Roy lui tendait le gant humide et chaud.

Si vous ne vomissez pas sur mon canapé, c'est d'accord, lui fit-il en souriant légèrement.

Haa, merci, souffla Edward dans son gant.

Roy ferma la porte de la salle de bain après s'être assuré qu'Edward de s'évanouisse pas et s'installa sur le canapé. Il entendit quelques instants plus tard l'eau couler dans la douche. Il devina sa peau reprendre sa couleur normale, ses cheveux mouillés coller sur son visage et ses épaules, ses yeux fermés sous le jet d'eau. Il devinait aussi son corps fin frissoner sous la chaleur, mousser sous l'effet du gel douche, sentir sa propre odeur. Il voyait ses vêtements en tas, devant la porte de la douche, attendre que son propriétaire ne daigne les reprendre, et le miroir commencer à s'embuer.

Il ne pouvait rester de marbre face à de telles pensées, il fallait qu'il réagisse et vivement. Il fouilla alors dans une commode de la salle et en sortit un petit sachet.

Dans la salle de bain, Edward enleva la buée du miroir au dessus du lavabo d'un geste de la main. Il s'observa un moment et soupira. Son visage était toujours un peu pâle mais il se sentait déjà mieux grâce à la douche brûlante qu'il venait de prendre. Il s'essuya rapidement et s'habilla en pensant à tout ce qu'il avait mangé durant la journée. Ça devait être à cause du trop plein de sucre, ça ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Pourtant après la séance de « Charlie et la chocolaterie », il ne fut pas malade.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, mais rien n'avait changé et s'appretait à sortir lorsqu'il vit, posé sur une haute étagère, pleins de petits flacons oranges transparents. Curieux comme le chat, il se mit sur la point de pied et prit le flacon le plus proche. De petits comprimés blancs tintaient contre la paroie en plastique sur lesquelles il devinait une sorte de dessin. Il ouvrit le flacon et prit un cachet qu'il déposa dans le creu de sa main. Il observa alors une tête de lapin incrusté dessus.

Mais c'est... ?

Edward n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Serait-ce ce qu'il croyait être ? Un professeur ayant une culture générale aussi grande que la sienne devait savoir que prendre ces trucs là était dangereux pour la santé. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas avoir un quelconque problème ? Quand il venait chez lui tous les week end, il n'était pas spécialement sous l'emprise de quoi que ce soit, et il semblait bien dans sa peau.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir face cette situation. Fallait-il être curieux et impoli et lui demander pourquoi prendre de la drogue ? Ou est-ce qu'il devait rester de marbre et se mêler de ce qui le regardait personellement ? Il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Mustang était le meilleur professeur de chimie qu'il n'ait jamais eu et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser à la dérive et de le regarder se changer en simple corps dont l'âme se balladait de rêves en allucinations. Pourtant, la relation professeur élève l'empêchait de lui faire la morale. Et puis en même temps, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui donner une quelconque leçon de moralité. Une personne normalement équilibrée ne pourrait jamais accepter que son frère devienne gigolo à temps partiel.

Il choisit alors de laisser passer et de voir si une occasion de le réprimander passerait devant son nez. Il éteignit la lumière et sortit de la salle de bain encore chaude et humide. Il se sentait mieux mais ses hauts de corps persistaient légèrement. Et cette histoire de drogue le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il retrouva Mustang dans le canapé, largement avachi et les yeux dans le vide. Cette position n'était pas très naturelle chez lui, d'après Edward. Alors il le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce que son professeur remarque sa présence.

Sensei ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il s'assayait à côté de lui, un inquiet par son état larvaire.

Celui-ci soupira brutalement, manquant de faire sursauter le jeune blond, et tourna la tête vers lui.

Allonge-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Mais avant qu'Edward ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, Mustang l'avait déjà pris par les épaules et le coucha sur lui, la tête sur ses cuisses. Edward ne savait plus quoi penser. Au dessus de lui, son professeur couvrait son corps de la lourde et chaude couverture, l'emmitouflant jusqu'au menton. Il n'avait plus qu'à tourner la tête pour voir qu'il avait remis le film. Mais impossible de remettre le nez dedans. Cette drogue l'obsedait. En avait-il prit pour agir comme cela ? Ou était-il simplement paranaoïaque et que Mustang s'inquiétait juste de son état ? Enfin, si mettre la tête de son élève sur ses cuisses pouvait passer pour de l'inquiétude...

Il sentit soudain un long frisson lui parcourir le crâne, indéfini et interminable. Ce frisson-là, il le connaissait bien. C'était le frisson des « papouilles de cheveux », comme l'appelait son frère. Les soirs où ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir, ils se parlaient tout en se tripotant les cheveux, un moment qu'ils adoraient l'un et l'autre. Et Edward se sentait bien en ce moment même où Mustang passait ses doigts dans ses mèches humides. Des frissons de bien être lui parcouraient l'échine, le rendant vulnérable et légèrement végétatif. Il avait décrôché le film depuis un bon moment et il regardait les images défiler sans vraiment les comprendre.

Roy se sentait absent. Son nez lui piquait et ses yeux étaient emplie de sang. Ses veines pulsaient contre toutes les parois de son corps et son palpitant s'emballait quelques fois. Il n'arrivait qu'à sentir la sensation des mèches humides du blond sous ses doigts, la chaleur de sa tête sur ses cuisses et son odeur. Malgrès sa douche et l'odeur de son propre shampoing, il parvenait à déceler une nuance. Ce ton frais et jeune, doux et acide à la fois, près à tout sacrifice.

Les meubles dansaient sous ses yeux. La lumière faisait l'effet d'une discothèque, l'éblouissant parfois, et les sons de la télévision lui parvenaient par bribe, provocant le chaos dans son esprit. Il retrouvait ses sensations d'autrefois. D'il y avait à peine deux jours. Ce même jours où il avait convié Edward à son bureau en fin de cours. Où il avait fini par ouvrir le tiroir où une demi douzaine s'y trouvaient. Où il avait reniflé dix milligrammes de cette merde qu'il aimait et qu'il detestait.

Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Ses doigts étaient dans ses cheveux, il ne pouvait plus les déloger. Maintenant, ils lui appartenaient. Il voyait bien de temps en temps qu'Edward était bien en même temps d'être mal à l'aise. Mais peu lui importait. Il comprenait qu'un professeur ne devait pas toucher un élève comme il le faisait. Le problème était que son jugement était totalement atrophié par cette poudre blanche qui coulait dans ses veines, qui s'incrustait dans son crâne, démolissant sa morale, sa personnalité, son identité. La liberté lui tendait les bras. Il avait le choix de faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Donner de la poudre au blond. L'étouffer avec l'édredon. Le prendre sans condition. C'était des choix tellement tentant les uns des autres qu'il ne savait pas lequel choisir. Ou serait-ce mieux de lui donner de la poudre, puis le prendre et l'étouffer ensuite ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien faire les trois en même temps. Or, la troisième proposition lui tendait les bras. Ces bras au bout desquels se trouvait un corps jeune, legerement musclé et de couleur caramel. Ce piedestal qui protegeait un visage angélique au regard félin et sauvage. Le regard digne de l'abus.

Il se sentait soulever par une euphorie grandissante. Il avait chaud au ventre. Des papillons dansaient en lui, tels de petits démons prêts à démolir son estomac, ses intestins et bientôt ses poumons. Il était essouflé. Son coeur injectait cette poudre dans les moindre recoins de chaque cellule qui le composait. Il se sentait violé par cette mixture infâme. Et ça l'exitait.

Ce démon qui l'appelle du bout des doigts. Ces lèvres qui fendent son champ de vision d'une trainée lubrique et rouge. Et ses yeux. Qui le regardent et l'observent avec attention. Ses yeux qui l'identifient, qui le jugent peut être. Il devait les fermer. Il devait tuer ce regard immobile, qui ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Aucun message dans ses yeux. Juste la lueur de son âme. De sa jeunesse.

Il ne devait pas faire ça. Il ne devait pas glisser sa main le long de son cou. Il ne devait pas poser son pouce sur ses lèvres, les entrouvrir legerement. Il ne devait pas enlever la couverture de son corps bouillant. Il ne devait pas tendre encore plus la main vers sa poitrine, son nombril. Son sexe. Il ne devait pas gémir en entendant son soupire de surprise. Il ne devait en aucun cas faire tout ça.


End file.
